Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (1996)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is 1996 fighting crossover video game created by Capcom and Midway. Arcade was released in summer, 1996. Like Mortal Kombat, the game has fatalities. Gameplay It is classic 6-button fighting. First 3 top are punch and second three bottom are kick. There are a lot of combinations. Each has own. When player defeated his rival, he must take Fatality. If both of opponents in match knocked out each other there is double K. O. Bonus games are "car-breaking", "metal barrel breaking","Test your mind" and "Test your Might". Gameplay mixes Street Fighter Alpha and Ultimate MK3. At begin, player must fight versus Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat Playable characters, but after that he must fight versus bosses of each franchise. Characters and their origin, arena and country of arena Street Fighter *'Akuma' (Japan, Earthrealm) (Great Chinese wall, day) (China)Secret Boss *'Adon' (Thailand, Earthrealm) (Wat Pho, day) (Thailand) *'Balrog' (USA, Earthrealm) (Statue of Liberty, night) (USA) *'Cammy'(UK, Earthrealm) (Westminster Abbey, day) (UK) *'Dan'(Hong Kong, Earthrealm) ( Wat Phra Kaew, evening) (Thailand)Secret playable character *'Vega'(Spain, Earthrealm) (Sagrada Famillia, night) (Spain) *'Dhalsim'(India, Earthrealm) (Taj mahal, day) (India) *'Birdie'(UK, Earthrealm) (Colloseum, night) (Italy) *'M. Bison' (Earthrealm) (Alcatraz, day) (USA) *'Fei Long' (Hong Kong, EarthRealm) (Hong Kong Skyscraper) (Hong Kong) *'Ryu'(Japan, Earthrealm) (Tokyo street, day) (Japan) *'Ken' (USA, Earthrealm) (New York harbour, evening) (USA) *'Rose' (Italy, Earthrealm) (Spanish steps, day) (Italy) *'Guile' (USA, Earthrealm) (Military Base 51, day) (USA) *'Guy'(USA, Earthrealm) (Tokyo Harbour, morning) (Japan) *'Sagat' (Thailand, Earthrealm) (Bangkok harbour, night) (Thailand) *'E. Honda' (Japan, Earthrealm) (Sensoji Temple, day) (Japan) *'Dee Jay'(Jamaica, Earthrealm) (Beach, day) (Jamaica) *'Blanka'(Brazil, Earthrealm) (Amazon coast, day) (Brazil) *'Sodom'(USA, Earthrealm) (Golden Gate Bridge, night) (USA) *'Chun Li'(China, Earthrealm) (Beijing main street, night) (China) *'T. Hawk' (Mexico, Earthrealm) (Tchichen-itza, evening) (Mexico) *'Charlie' (USA, Earthrealm) (White house, night) (USA) *'Zangief'(Russia, Earthrealm) (Elektrostal, day) (Russia) Mortal Kombat * Scorpion(Japan, Earthrealm) (Tokyo subway)(Japan) * Subzero (China, Earthrealm) (Great China wall, night) (China) * Reptile (Outworld) (Bangkok skyscraper, Day) (Thailand) * Cyrax (RSA, Earthrealm) ( Cape Town port, night) (RSA) * Baraka (Outworld) (Casa Batllo, night) (Spain) * Kitana (Edenia, Netherrealm) (Trafalgar square, night) (UK) * Mileena (Outworld) (Colloseum, night) (Italy) * Jade (Edenia) (Red square, night) (Russia) * Noob Saibot (Netherrealm) (Louvre, night) (France) Secret Boss * Jax (USA, Earthrealm) (Statue of Liberty, day) (USA) * Sektor (Earthrealm) (Sydney opera theater, day) (Australia) * Sindel '(''Edenia) (Bloody Tower, day) (UK) * '''Sheeva (Outworld) (Tokyo harbour, night) (Japan) * Johnny Cage (USA, Earthrealm) (Golden Gate Bridge, day) (USA) * Nightwolf (Guatemala, Earthrealm) (Tchichen -itza, night) (Mexico) * Rain (Edenia) (Westminster abbey, night) (UK)Secret Boss * Ermac (Outworld) (Sydney Opera Theater, night) (Australia)Secret character * Sonya (USA, Earthrealm) (Military base 51, night) (USA) * Kabal (Japan,Earthrealm) (Tokyo street, night) (Japan) * Kano (Japan,Earthrealm) (Taj Mahal, night) (India) * Liu Kang (China, Earthrealm) (Beijing Main street, day) (China) * Smoke (Germany, Earthrealm) (Louvre, day) (France) * Kung Lao(China, Earthrealm) (Great China Wall, evening) (China) * Raiden(Japan, Earthrealm) (Capacabana, night) (Brazil) * Shang Tsung (China, Earthrealm) (Bangkok harbour , day) (Thailand) * Goro '(''Outworld) (Red Square, day) (Russia)Boss * '''Kintaro (Outworld) (Sensoji temple, night) (Japan)Boss * Motaro (Outworld) (Beach, night) (Jamaica) Boss * Shao Kahn (Outworld) (Colosseum, evening) (Italy) Boss Plot After being defeated by brawlers, Shao Kahn came from the past for revenge. After that event he conquered Italy. Rose gathered all people, who created squad againist Shao Kahn. Meanwhile Raiden sent thunder message to the most of Street Fighter characters. From then on all Mortal Kombat heroes and Street Fighter characters fight againist Shao Kahn. Here are events after Street Fighter Alpha and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Ports Sega Saturn It is similar to Arcade, PS1 and PC. But there are no training mode, which is in last two versions. Here is a secret fatality- Megality (Rockality in Japan). It works only when Raiden defeated Street Fighter character in Tokyo. Raiden uses friendship combination an transforms his opponent into Mega Man. Playstation This version is copy of arcade. Nintendo 64 Due cartridge volume limitation, this version has 28 playable characters , instead 44. There is one fatality per character, that make game more boring than CD, PC and arcade versions. here graphic is better, than ones on SNES ,Genesis and 32X. SNES Like version on N64, there are 28 playable characters, but there is one secret boss- Akuma. Graphics are poorer, than on 32-64 bit systems and characters are slower. Genesis and 32X There are 24 playable characters: from (SF2 CE and MK2). 32X pallete is richer, than Genesis' one. Characters are faster, than SNES' ones. Sound and pallete are poorer, than SNES' one. Game Boy Advance Version is similar on CD, but graphics and sound are same on SNES' ones. Windows 95 This Version is copy of Arcade. But here is setting menu when player can turn on/ off blood, fatality, sound and music and change brightness. Special moves and fatalities Symbols: F-Forward B-Back U-Up D-Down LP-Low punch MP-Middle punch HP-High punch LK-Low kick MK-Middle kick HK-High kick To block press MK and MP in same time. Fatalities (Feitarities) are Bold written Adon *Rising Jaguar (D,F,F+U+Kick) *Jaguar kick (B,D,B+Kick) *Jaguar tooth(F,F+D,D,D+B,B+Kick) *'Jaguar Revolver'(D,B,D,B+Kick ) *'Jaguar Varied assault'(D,F,D,D+F,+Punch) *'Babality'(F,D,B+HK) *'Friendship:Krachap pi'(Hold MP and MK,F,B,FF+HP) *'Animality:Jaguar(Hold F,U+LP,D+HP)' Akuma (Gouki in Japan) *Gou Hadouken (D,R+Punch) *Zankuu Hadouken(D,R+Punch)in air *Shankunetsu Hadoken(B,B+D,D,D+F,F+Punch) *Gou Shoryuken(F,D,F+Punch) *Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku(D,B+Kick) *Ashura Senkuu (F(B),R(L),F(B)+3xPunch or kick) *'Messatsu Gou Hadou'((F,F+D,D,D+B,B)x2+Punch) *'Messatsu Gou Shoryu'(D,F,D,D+F+Punch) *'Shun Gou Satsu'(Hold LP,F+LK(F,LK HK)) *'Babality '(U,F,D,U,MK+MP) *'Friendship: Baseball' (B,MP+HP,F+LK) Balrog(Mike Bison in Japan) *Dash Straight(Hold B,F+Punch) *Dash Upper(Hold B, F+Kick) *Dash Ground Straight(Hold B, F+D,Punch) *Dash Ground Upper(Hold B, F+D, Kick) *Buffalo Headbutt(Hold D,U+Punch) *Turn Punch (3xP or 3xK) *'Crazy Buffalo'(Hold B,F+ Hold B,F+Punch Kick) *'Crazy Uppercut'(Hold B,D,D+F+HP) *'Babality '(B,U,MK+MP, HK) *'Friendship:Boxing arcade '(B, MK+MP,HP) Baraka Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Arcade Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Playstation Games Category:SNES Games Category:SEGA Genesis Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Capcom Category:Konami